Vincente de Santa
is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. He is the captain of the Mexican Army, serving under Colonel Allende. Biography De Santa is portrayed as a cruel, abusive and sadistic man. On a regular basis he personally participates in the slaughter of civilians that support the rebels and willingly kidnaps women to satisfy the sexual appetite of his commander, Colonel Allende. He is also a vicious sycophant, who is not above sending competitors on suicide missions for personal gain; he even makes a man dig his own grave before shooting him. Despite his rather sadistic and homicidal personality, he is also portrayed as a spineless coward when verbally abused by Allende. Despite the abuse --or perhaps because of it-- he seems to genuinely admire and look up to Allende, seeing him as a savior of the Mexican way of life. He is also portrayed as a homosexual. In several missions, he is looking flamboyantly at the male drink pourer and can be seen with his arms around him later. Red Dead Redemption He works alongside John Marston after his first visit to Escalera, sending him on various tasks, often times personally helping John do these tasks. Eventually, De Santa betrays John, who is only saved when Abraham Reyes and his rebels rescue him. John eventually captures De Santa, and either kills him himself, or allows his rebel comrades to kill him. Mission Appearances *Civilization at any Price (Boss) *The Demon Drink (Boss) *Empty Promises (Boss) *Mexican Caesar (Boss) *Cowards Die Many Times (Boss) *Captain De Santa's Downfall (Killed) Trivia *De Santa bears a strong resemblance to the drug lord Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. His attitude is also similar. *It is heavily implied that De Santa is homosexual, there are numerous scenes hinting at a relationship between him and Quique Montemayor, a waiter. **His relationship with the waiter is hinted at in the first cutscene with De Santa where Quique Montemayor gives John and De Santa a look of longing and desire. And in another scene, when he is bringing women to Allende with Quique, the two leave with arms around each other. Captain Espinoza also says that he flirts with the bar boy. **When you first meet Reyes, John tells him he is looking for two men, and Reyes replies with "You have been spending too much time with Captain De Santa." **During a mission Colonel Allende calls him a "Mariconsito" in Spanish, which is slang for homosexual. **Another reference is one of De Santa's missions is called Mexican Caesar. Caesar was rumored to have been homosexual. *In a conversation with a rebel, the rebel comments about De Santa's cowardice, claiming he'll only attack when a man is on his knees. John comments "He'll do a lot of things when men are on their knees.", further alluding to Santa's homosexuality. *After you killed De Santa, Reyes tells that young men would no longer have to fear De Santa. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters